


A Sizable Change

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jensen's dragon form is... not what Jared expected.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	A Sizable Change

“Huh,” was the first thing that Jared said after Jensen shifted back. Jensen kept his eyes lowered, unsure what he would find if he raised them to Jared’s, saw his reaction. There was an uncomfortable silence as Jared shuffled his feet just inside Jensen’s range of vision. Jensen picked up his discarded underpants and slipped them back on to cover himself. He felt naked and raw enough on the inside. Finally, Jared cleared his throat. “That’s—I thought you’d be—”

“Taller? More impressive?” Jensen's voice came out small and hurt instead of angry and aggressive as he’d intended. Over the years he thought he’d gotten used to the disappointment whenever a potential mate rejected him. Thought – _hoped_ – it would be different this time since Jared was the first one who had not been chosen _for_ him – Jensen had chosen Jared himself. And it _was_ different, in a way, as he’d never felt this sharp stabbing pain before, almost physical. “Do you think I would have changed inside your house if my dragon form was actually as big as a barn?” He roughly dragged his shirt over his head and tugged on the laces to close the front.

“No, I—I mean, yes—” Jared took another deep breath. “I guess I didn’t think much,” he admitted.

Jensen reached for his pants but his fingers didn’t quite work right and they slipped from his grasp again. They both bent down for them but Jared got them first, holding them out. “Here,” he said softly, voice strangely void of his usual enthusiasm.

Jared had settled in the village with his parents when he’d been eleven, and Jensen had watched him grow from a smiling child via the gangly limbs of an adolescent into the young man he was now, strong and confident. He’d never lost that easy smile he’d had in his childhood, which made him a well-liked member of the community – and had gotten them both out of trouble more times than Jensen could count. If he was honest with himself, he’d been thinking about Jared’s dimples and his sparkling hazel eyes when he laughed for a long time.

Jensen didn’t bother to put on his shoes. As a dragon, he was a child of nature, and he liked feeling her under his bare toes. He liked the air on his bare skin, too, but he wore clothes because it was socially acceptable and because he always seemed to run a few degrees colder in his human form than in his dragon form. Shoes protected his feet from the rough gravel that humans insisted on lining some of their roads with, but Jensen would push through the sting today, maybe even welcome it.

“Right,” he said and turned toward the door, “I will just—”

That was what spurred Jared into action, grabbing Jensen’s wrist. “No, wait.” The contact sent a small shock up Jensen’s arm as it always did. Most of the mates that his parents had tried to set Jensen up with had been nice – up until their inevitable behavior when they found out about Jensen’s true form, at least – attractive even. His physical reaction to whenever he and Jared had touched lately – even accidentally – had been new. And if he lay in bed sometimes wondering what would happen if they ever did more than touch – kiss or maybe even share a bed – that was nobody’s business but his own.

He guessed that would have to change now. Thinking about Jared with just the faint hope of more than friendship had hurt enough – knowing that it would never come to pass would be unbearable.

“Jensen, wait,” Jared said again. “I’m sorry. I just—You caught me by surprise, is all. Yes, I guess I did expect something… bigger. But more impressive?” He tugged on Jensen’s wrist until Jensen was forced to turn around and face him. He tried to avoid directly looking at Jared but Jared ducked his head to catch his gaze and once he had it, Jensen couldn’t look away. Jared pushed his free hand through his hair, the long brown mess of it as much of a trademark as his smile. Most men, including Jensen himself, preferred to crop it shorter, but Jensen liked the way it curled around Jared’s ears and fell into his eyes. “Jensen, that was the most impressive thing I’ve ever _seen_! More impressive than the fireworks that the mages put on at Christmas, more impressive than Genevieve’s chocolate truffles.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Jared did love his chocolate truffles.

“Have you ever seen your dragon-you in a mirror? Your scales, they are so delicate, such a beautiful shade of blue, and the way they shimmer when you move. Those spikes along your spine look… um, alright, they look pointy, but maybe, if you petted them—”

Jensen whipped his head up to glare at him. “ _Petted_?! I’m not an animal, Jared.” Even if his dragon form was little bigger than a common house cat. And his dragon fire was only just strong enough to singe someone’s hand if they actually did try to pet him.

“Right, right,” Jared hastened to say. He was still holding Jensen’s wrist, lightly rubbing a thumb over his pulse point. “And only your mate gets to touch you like that, I know. Just—Your eyes, man. They’re amazing enough when you’re human, but when you’re a dragon—I’ve never seen a color like that. Like freshly cut grass, or the first buds of the snowdrops in spring, or—” Jensen decided to shut him up before he could start waxing poetic about Jensen’s tail.

When their lips touched, Jensen felt the same tingle as in his arm, only brighter, more _alive_ , warmth spreading through his whole body from the places they were joined. None of the kisses that Jensen had shared with boys and girls, men and women had ever felt anything like this. Jared gave a small shudder, and Jensen wondered whether he felt the difference, too.

They kept it soft and slow for just a moment until Jared slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist to pull him closer, licked at his mouth like a question. The only answer that Jensen could give as he allowed Jared’s tongue to part his lips, Jared’s hands to slip under his shirt and push it up, up, until it was out of the way, was yes, yes, _yes_.

***

Jensen was staring at the ceiling when Jared eventually spoke, sated and vaguely sleepy. Sweat and Jared’s come were cooling on his body, but he felt too lazy to clean up and too overheated still to get under the sheets.

“So that was—wow.”

Jensen hummed his affirmation.

“I mean, that was great, for our first time. It was your first time, too, right? You haven’t—with anyone else?”

Jensen rolled over on his side and tugged Jared in for a slow, deep kiss. There were not a lot of ways to stop Jared’s rambling once he’d started. This seemed to work just fine. Jared pulled and prodded at him until Jensen was lying half on top of him, chests rubbing against each other, Jared’s soft cock resting against Jensen’s hipbone. It wouldn’t lead to anything, not yet, but it was nice to just be that close.

“No,” Jensen said when they parted. He propped himself up on an elbow, his other hand toying with Jared’s hair that was spread out on the pillow. “I haven’t done that with anyone else.”

“And that bright light when you—uh—was that—”

“The mating bond forming, yes.” Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Jared cocked his head and narrowed his slanted eyes, confused. “What for?”

“I’m doing this wrong. I’m supposed to court you. Shower you with gifts and show you my lair to indicate that I’ll be a suitable mate.”

“Lair?!” Jared snorted. “I’ve been to your home before.”

“Not to my cave in the mountains you haven’t,” Jensen argued.

“You have a cave in the mountains?” Jared’s eyes lit up in sudden interest, and Jensen would do anything to keep putting that look on Jared’s face day after day. “I didn’t know that! We can still go there, right?”

“Of course,” Jensen assured him. “But don’t even think about asking whether I will fly you there.”

“I don’t mind climbing,” Jared said and yawned. His hand kept up a steady circling on Jensen’s back, giving him a sense of security and strength. Slowly, the movement started to taper off, and Jared’s eyelids drooped.

“And you really don’t mind that I’m not that big?” Jensen asked, unable to shake off that last shred of nagging insecurity.

Jared’s eyes snapped back open, and he smirked. “Well, you felt pretty big when you were in m—”

“Ass.” Jensen smacked his chest.

“Jensen.” Jared cupped his cheek and looked at him, completely serious for the moment. “I don’t care.” He smiled, content, and snuggled deeper into Jensen. “And I guess you’re useful to have around to light the candles when it gets dark.”

Jared’s laughter rang out loud and clear even when Jensen smothered him with a pillow.

The End.


End file.
